


Ready When You Are

by CalamityCain



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Difference, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: Chris has known for some time about his co-star's penchant for bondage-related devices. After filming an (unintentionally) arousing scene together, they both get a chance to enjoy the use of some stolen props.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Ready When You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Taika Waititi makes a brief appearance, but I didn't include him in the character tags because he's not, like, part of the action. Although I was tempted because he *is* (indirectly) responsible for the catalyst that kicks things off....

When he had stolen the muzzle from the first _Avengers_ set and then gigglingly confessed to the act during a bar-hop session, Chris had teased him about having a fetish. It turned out the teasing had some truth to it. The scene from _Ragnarok_ where Loki was supposed to be gagged as well as tied up had had him practically salivating when he read the script.

Oh, he hid it well, of course – with goofy quips and the ever-present sparkling wit that fooled possibly everyone except for an actor who had worked with him for over six years. They had Nintendo-battled together, got shit-faced together, attended each other’s birthday parties. And if once or twice things had gotten a little more intimate, neither seemed to mind.

Both knew that discretion was the name of the game. Neither wished to commit a career-limiting move. Chris wondered now if such moves included inconvenient erections. He watched Tom maintain a convincingly professional enthusiasm as he was wrapped in chains and hoped those tight leather pants were not so tight that they would start to tent as soon as the gag was produced.

But then Taika threw a wrench in the works. “These straps are too fiddly,” he told the props master, toying with what looked very much like a large ball gag (a big wink at the sort of fun Grandmaster Goldblum likely had on his orgy ship; Jeff had taken one look at the device and broken into an approving laugh). “We’ll give it another test run, and if it takes too much time, we’ll have to leave it out.”

He called to Chris. “Thor. Hemsy. You wanna do the honours?”

“Thought I was supposed to take it off,” said Chris, trying to ignore the stirring of his own cock.

“Well, you should get familiar with it. Oughta help.”

Chris took the gag and approached Tom, putting on his best poker face. He saw Toms’ eyes widen imperceptibly. The narrow, shapely lips parted almost reflexively, opening wide for him without being told.

“Good boy,” he whispered, just to hear Tom’s small gasp before the rubber breached his mouth. Those pants had better be accommodating.

It took a bit of effort just to push the thing in, despite Tom’s very willing cooperation. The whole lower half of his face strained to fit the large bright blue sphere (which Chris couldn’t help noticing complemented his outfit). His discomfort was almost as palpable as his arousal. “Nnggh,” he murmured, lips stretching obscenely around the shiny rubber.

Chris cupped his chin, tilting his face to try and find a more comfortable angle. He had to admit – Tom looked absolutely _breathtaking_ when gagged. He wondered how those English-rose lips would look wrapped around his cock.

“Can you take it?”

Tom nodded.

He reached around to fasten the straps, agreeing immediately with Taika about them being much too complex. Chris felt his co-star’s breath getting heavier as he pulled on the leather thongs – eliciting another delicious _“mnnggh”_ – and secured them, wondering nervously if the crew could feel the mounting tension between them. A tingle of sweat prickled the back of his neck as he drew back.

The props master frowned; Taika made a humming sound, fiddling with his pen as he had a habit of doing. Tom’s cheeks flushed under the weight of their scrutiny.

It was a very fetching sight indeed.

“Alright, Chris, try taking it off now.”

It took a solid three minutes to do so, during which Tom’s increasingly urgent, shallow exhalations tickled his ear while also sending an unwanted rush of blood to his nether regions. The man’s eyelids were starting to flutter nervously. “He’s having trouble breathing,” he said loudly enough for the crew to hear.

They were definitely not doing the gag. Tom would have to save his eagerness for another project. Maybe a BDSM-themed film instead of what was supposed to be a family-friendly superhero outing.

“You alright?” he whispered as the ball finally slipped free. Tom took a deep breath and nodded. His bright blue eyes were glassy with lust as they roved from Chris’s face to the gag in his hand, and back again.

Daringly – hoping no one caught him on camera – he reached out to briefly stroke Tom’s lower lip.

 _Tonight,_ he mouthed, and slipped the ball gag into his pocket.

~

They eyed each other over dinner all night. When the shoot stretched two hours beyond schedule due to a gypsum wall nearly falling onto Mark’s head, and the impromptu repairs that followed, neither of them felt a trace of fatigue. It seemed their unspoken chemistry had awoken a real thunder god, and his ancient storm-born static ran in their blood now, pricking their skin and the hairs on their necks.

It was convenient that a few of their scenes together called for fine-tuning; Chris needed no excuse to slip into his co-star’s trailer with a sheaf of pages in hand that was a mere prop for his alibi. The real thing was shoved securely in his pocket. Its naughty, rubbery roundness pressed against his thigh, as hard with promise as what hung between his legs.

Tom had to pretend at gentility as always. Perhaps it was a game of his, played with previous lovers. His eyes were schoolboy-wide and incandescent in the dimmed lights. He betrayed no sign of arousal when he offered Chris a mug of tea; his tone was conversational. But when Chris’ warm hand clasped his, the pretence fell away like a silk slip off a forties femme fatale. The soft thin lips all but melted against his own. They kissed hungrily as Chris savoured the feel of those narrow hips that his two hands so easily encircled. He pushed down the trousers encasing them so he could dig his fingers into that supple flesh.

Then he drew back and slapped Tom on the face. “You’re not wearing any underwear, little tramp.”

For a moment he thought those eyes would fill with tears – that he had miscalculated. But then the narrow chest began heaving and a low sound of pure want spilled from Tom’s open mouth. Chris himself was now breathing as heavily. He smiled, and said the words they both needed to hear.

“Take it off. Everything.”

It was all Tom needed to fall into the role of submissive: a role he wore as easily as a second skin. The on-and-off conflict in his face was replaced with something like peace. A flickering flame turned into a steady glow of bliss. He stood naked as a wood nymph before Chris’s commanding gaze, looking so much younger than his years. It was good to see the irrefutable proof of his arousal.

“On your knees. No, wait – on the bed. Lie down.” Chris licked his lips; god, he was practically salivating.

As if in a trance, Tom walked to the narrow mattress and lay down, eyes fluttering. His breathing was steady, though; steadier than Chris’, whose heart was beating like a war drum. It skipped a beat, however, when Tom whispered three words into the heavy air between them.

“Under the bed.”

Without further question, Chris slid a hand beneath the metal frame. His fingers curled around something cold with a _clink._ Knowing very well what it was, he pulled it forth and let it brush against Tom’s naked skin till a shiver ran all the way down the slim torso.

“Want to know who wears it better…brother?” he growled.

Tom bit back a moan at the word. _Say it again,_ his flushed cheeks begged. Chris grinned and wrapped the same chains they had both been bound in during separate scenes around the slender wrists. He pulled them upward and secured them to the bedframe. “Can’t believe you managed to sneak these off set. Little thieves have to be punished, you know.”

Tom made a sound of faux defiance. Chris slapped him again, making him wriggle. “You’ve always needed a firm hand. Don’t you, little brother?”

“What are you going to do to me?” Tom’s voice was both challenging and demure. A voice made to egg him on – to say, without a single word: _do your worst._

But Chris had no intention of being brutal…at least, not tonight. Tonight was for first times and taking it slow. For taking pleasure in tormenting the colleague who had become his close friend, and something more. By the time he pulled the ball gag from his pocket, his erection was rock-hard. He wondered if there was any chance of finding relief in each other – if it was too soon to imagine what the tight crevice between Tom’s small but well-shaped buttocks felt like around his…God, but they’d never been this intimate, not even that one vodka-soaked night….

Perhaps it _was_ too soon. For now, he would focus on giving Tom what he wanted.

“Open your mouth. Brother.”

In a fit of pique, his divine little Loki replied: “Make me.”

And he did. Fastening his grip on that narrow jaw, he slipped two fingers into Tom’s mouth to hold it open for the gag. Without too much effort he pushed the comically bright blue sphere into place. Tom’s eyelids fluttered as he struggled deliciously to accommodate its girth. “Deep breaths,” he instructed with more confidence than he felt. “I’m not fastening it till you can show me you’re not choking to death.”

He pressed a palm gentle against Tom’s chest, which rose and fell like a fainting damsel’s bosom. _“Mmmh,”_ came a faint moan. Chris felt a sudden rush of tenderness mingled with lust and kissed the high forehead. “Sshhh. Just breathe.”

“Nnnnhh…nnnffhh.” Tom’s eyes were crystalline with involuntary tears, but his gaze was calmer now. Full of trust and longing, and love. Firmly but gently, Chris cupped the back of his head and fastened the finicky straps with slightly more finesse than his fumbling earlier that day. He was greatly tempted to make the gag just a little tighter than he should. But he saw the faith in those enthralling eyes, and knew he should not betray it.

When the buckle was securely fastened, he ran his fingers down every curve and angle of Tom’s breathtaking face, admiring how ridiculously well he wore the bondage device. Even with his lips forced into an obscene ‘O’, he was beautiful. Perfect. This alone would have shot the film’s rating past PG-13 had it been left in.

“Is this what makes you happy?” he asked, his voice rough with lust.

“Mmmh.”

He trailed a deep, long kiss all along the stretched-out mouth and jaw, letting his mouth and tongue slide over the curve of the rubber ball. Their bodies were pressed into each other now. His cock was undeniably intent on invading Tom’s; he could no longer hide it. He didn’t _want_ to. He wanted Tom to feel the full menace of his arousal and quiver at the thought of him ravishing that tight little –

Tom gave a sharp gasp as their hips pushed to meet each other’s. Groaning unashamedly, Chris freed himself from his pants and rubbed his swollen sex against Tom’s. “Is it…Is this okay?” he gasped. Tom nodded fervently. The clinking restraints were causing him to writhe deliciously in the blinding throes of his own need.

“Fuck,” Chris panted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- _fuck-fuck._ ” Barely seconds in and his brain was a pool of goo even as his body thrust forward rigidly, relentlessly. His vision narrowed to a tunnel with Tom’s beautiful face at the end of it. The man was every bit as undone as him; the whites of his eyes showing, a thin rivulet of drool escaping the too-large gag, milky skin flushed right down to his shoulders.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” They were both dripping now, and he had trouble maintaining his grip on their well-matched cocks. “You’re gonna make me come too fast.”

_“Nngrrrfhhh.”_

Unthinkingly he reached out to grasp a handful of those honey-coloured locks, making Tom gasp in a way that indicated he liked it – liked a little roughness, the thrill of being helpless beneath Chris’ weight and bulk. Chris loved it too. He could spend a lifetime on the verge of crushing the slender English rose while simultaneously drowning in tenderness, in kisses that made you ache with longing for the next one and the next.

Tom came first; Chris followed some uncertain length of time later. Their seed mingled in an artless splatter across Tom’s taut belly. On impulse Chris bent to lick some of the mess off it. He just wanted to taste it, the undeniable evidence of coupling that had felt as urgent and new as what teenagers did in the backs of cars. Except they were not teenagers, but adults who full well the details of their secret desires that tonight were no longer secret.

After a blissful minute or so of lying boneless beside Tom, Chris rose to leisurely unwind the knot of chains that held his lover prisoner. “Keep this in a little longer,” he said, pressing a thumb into the gag. He pulled Tom upright and slid forward till Tom was sitting in his lap, as subservient as a boy in the thrall of his master, never mind that Tom was the older of the two. He stroked and fondled the latter, loving how large his hands felt on the small waist. “You’re a beautiful mess. I love you like this.” Tom was drooling steadily now as he whimpered around the rubber ball. With the edge of the bedsheet, Chris cleaned his chin and neck before finally undoing the straps.

Tom blinked dizzily while rubbing his aching jaw. He was deliciously languid in Chris’ arms; a perfect wilting flower. “I’m sorry,’ said Chris. “Does it hurt much?”

“Just a little. It’s nothing. It’ll be gone in a few hours, and I’ll be asleep by then.” He did sound sleepy, and deeply content. Chris helped him wipe the spend from his belly with dampened tissues before tucking him in like a child. Just knowing Tom was naked beneath the blankets made him want to throw them off and ravish the man all over again.

He settled for a long open-mouthed kiss, full of tongue and promise. “Be good and I’ll read you a bedtime story tomorrow,” he teased.

Only much later, as he lay in his own bed, did Chris’ thoughts wander guiltily toward Elsa. He hoped that Tom was sleeping the guiltless sleep of the single. All he could do to push the knowledge of his faithlessness away was to let his hand creep down to where it wanted to be, and fill his head with thoughts of what he would do to Tom tomorrow night, and tomorrow and tomorrow after.


End file.
